Problems Ahead
by Tunok
Summary: Doug and Ste's relationship was never going to be smooth sailing. A different take on how Ste and Doug form and the problems that they face.
1. Chapter 1

Doug set the box of tools down on the deli floor sighing as he did so.

"You alright mate?" Ste asked concern etched on his face, stopping the continuous and repetitive motion of slapping paint on the wall to look over. Doug, still bent over, looked up with a grimace.

"My back plays up every now and then. It'll be fine in a moment." He replied slowly straightening from his arched position. The movement sent a jolt of pain down his spine and he gasped.  
"Whoa. Here, let me help you!" Ste exclaimed dropping the brush on a step ladder and rushing over to the front end of the shop.

"Seriously, I'll be fine." Doug started to protest but to no avail as Ste gently placed his hands on Doug's shoulders starting another rhythmic routine. The sensation felt amazing and Doug couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. Ste instantly stopped with the back rub and Doug's face became engulfed in redness.  
"Err…I just… well…" Doug stuttered trying to explain the moan away. Behind him Ste burst into fits of laughter, spinning Doug round to face him. Upon seeing the sight of Doug's face he collapsed into more belts of laughter. The laughter soon spread to Doug and before they knew it 5 minutes had passed.  
"Is your back all good now?" Ste asked, sucking in air.  
"Yeah. Although, now I think my stomach is jerking." Doug gasped between small chuckles.  
"I think a backrub is the best I can do." Ste replied smirking and began to make his way to the back of the shop.  
Doug smiled to himself taking a hammer out of the tool box and began to knock up a shelf. The two boys remained silent as decorating the deli became the only thing on their mind. Hours passed silently until the quiet was broken then the deli front door opened. Riley stepped in dropping his gym bag on the floor. The thud startled the boys out of their lone thoughts.  
"Jesus Riley!" Doug exclaimed sending a glare in his direction.  
"Sorry." Riley uttered. "But seriously, you guys have been at it for, well, forever. I think it's time for a break."

"The deli isn't going to do itself."

"Doug, you are such a bore." Riley moaned throwing back a glare.

"I've kind of got to agree with Riley here." Ste stopped as Doug turned to look at him. "It's true. We haven't had a break in ages. Seeing you smile today was a rare thing. You're getting kind of, boring."

"Thanks." Doug couldn't stop the snarky tone that accompanied his thanks.

Riley raised his eyebrows. "That's exactly what I mean. Now let's say I'll steal you away for, say, an hour or so. How's that sound?"

Doug looked at Ste to see if it was ok to which Ste nodded.

Ste checked his watch for the third time. Doug and Riley had been gone for over two hours now. It was getting close to four and Ste was almost ready to give up and shut the shop. After coming to the conclusion that shutting the unfinished shop would be ideal, Ste began to tidy up. At that moment the deli door sprung open and a dishevelled Doug entered. His hair was sticking up, his face wet with moisture. Ste would have though it quite sexy if it weren't for the smell he was broadcasting.

"Next time Riley offers a break," Doug said his voice filling with sarcasm at the word break. "Tell him you need me here; that you can't spare me for an hour. No, you can't spare me for even five minutes!" Talking seemed to have taken up the last segment of energy he had left because Doug flopped sown onto the recently bought couch.

"Get your stink off of that!" Ste shouted running over and grabbing Doug's arm. Doug groaned in protest retracting his arm from Ste's grip. His eyes shutting as the effort to keep them open grew to be too much. Ste sighed in annoyance but didn't have the energy to fight him. Plus, he looked so peaceful resting on the sofa. Ste supposed a couple more hours of light work couldn't kill him and, if it did, he'd make sure to haunt Dough throughout his afterlife.

The next two hours passed quite quickly. Doug's sleep remained undisturbed and Ste finished painting the wall he had started this morning. Progress was slow but the deli was getting there. It was time to wake Doug and lock up. Ste shook Doug's shoulder gently rousing a few grunts of displeasure from him. Finally he forced his eyes open and with much effort, moved into a seating position.

"What? When? What time can be?"

Ste smirked at Doug's incoherent response. "I'm locking up. It's time to go home." Doug's face still remained confused and Ste couldn't bring himself to leave him like this. "Who knew a nap could make someone so confused?" Ste muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Come on, you're coming back to mine and the first thing you are going to do is shower!"

Surprisingly, Doug managed to hoist himself from the couch and walk to Ste's. The cold air began to wake him up meaning Ste could make some conversation with him on the way to the flat, mostly consisting of him mocking Doug from his prior disorientation. This caused him to get some playful punches from Doug who failed to look annoyed.

"Shhhh," Ste ordered Doug to stop laughing. "It's late and the kids will be asleep."

"Sure," Doug obeyed stifling his laughter. Ste let them both into the flat nodding at Amy who peeked her head round from her position in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Doug," She waved before grabbing her nose. "What is that smell?"

Hurt flickered across Doug's face as he realised the smell was him. "Riley is trying to get me a six pack. He says it will help with my conquest with the ladies."

Ste laughed but couldn't help but feel a slight hint of jealousy at the mention of Doug with girls. Brushing it aside Ste began to push Doug in the way of the bathroom.

"You need to shower. Now!" Ste said. "Use any of the shower gels. Towels are on the rack. Oh, and hand out your clothes I'll put them in the washer."

Doug walked into the bathroom pulling off his top as he did so. Riley had a long way to go to get Doug a six pack but Ste couldn't help but admire his form. The guy had a nice shape to him. Doug began to pull down his joggers pulling Ste out of his daze. Ste turned away from Doug and waited for the joggers to be thrown to the door.

"Ste, its fine I've still got my boxers on."

"I know," Ste replied. "I just didn't want you to think I was perving on you." He turned round to face Doug again. It was true, Doug was stood in just his boxers; well, boxer briefs. They cuddled his private area in the right places. Suddenly Doug's jogging bottoms hit him in the face causing him to crash out from his daze.

"I'm going to shower now," Doug said moving toward the bathroom door to close it.

"Alright, cool, call me if you need me… anything. Call me if you need anything." The door shut and Ste's face reddened. What had just happened? He had just checked out his best mate getting undressed, that's what. By the looks of it Doug had noticed. Inside the bathroom Doug shed the remaining clothing he had on and grinned. His back still burned from Ste's stares. He turned on the shower and hopped in. What was he even thinking? He should be freaked out that a guy was checking him out. But, it had made him feel good. Anyone checking him out would cause these feelings right? Doug continued to reassure himself and by the end of his shower had convinced himself that it was nice to feel appreciated… from anyone.

"Nice shower?" Amy asked a towel clad Doug.

"Yeah, thanks. Are my clothes done?"

"They're just drying. I'm sure Ste has some clothes you could borrow for now. Right, Ste?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go fetch some." Ste left the room and Amy began to pull food out of the oven Doug grabbed plates from the side and set the table. Ste soon came back with a plain black t-shirt and some grey jogging bottoms. Doug left the room to put them on and when he came back dinner was ready.

"Thanks Amy." Doug said as he began to tuck in. After half an hour dinner was done and cleared.

"Well, I best be getting home." Doug said.

"Awh, do you have to? I got beers." Ste teased Doug by dangling the lager in front of him. Doug groaned as he silently debated on whether to or not.

"Well, if it helps with the decision me and Michaela are going out. So you boys are free to play your video games; as long as you don't wake the kids."

"I guess a few beers won't hurt," Doug joked, Ste pretended to look hurt but laughed.

"Alright you two I'm off. Please, don't wake the kids!"

"Amy I'm capable of being a responsible dad. Just go!" Ste joked. Amy waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

"So," Ste said, clapping his hands together. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I suck at video games so if you want to sit with an annoyed me all evening go ahead and put Fifa on. I guess a film will be cool though."

"Sounds good. DVDS are there, I'm just going to go check the kids."

Doug scanned the DVD rack looking for a watchable film. Stopping at Fellowship of the Ring he pulled it out turning to grin at a returned Ste.

"Really?" Ste questioned. "You planning on being here all night?"

"It's a good film!" Doug protested throwing puppy dog eyes at Ste. They impacted and Ste backed down. "I'll get some crisps, you stick it in." He said making his way to the kitchen.

"Chips. You'll get some chips." Doug muttered under his breath as he started the film. They settled down and began to watch the film. Every now and then Ste would get up to fetch some more beers.

"I love this bit." Doug exclaimed, turning to Ste. "My precious." He growled, rubbing his hand down Ste's face. "Me wants it." With 5 beers in him Doug had begun to act hyper and giddy causing Ste to produce small bouts of laughter here and there. Ste missed the contact as soon as Doug returned to watching the film. He ever so slightly inched closer to Doug to regain some form of contact, their thighs touched and Ste felt the warmth in his stomach returning.

Amy returned to the flat at just gone midnight. She was welcomed to the main menu of Lord of the Rings on repeat. Assuming Doug had left and Ste had fallen asleep on the couch she crept to the TV. However, movement caught her eye and she turned to focus her attention on the couch. Instead of seeing one figure she was startled to see another. Doug's head was rested on Ste's chest who had slouched down on the sofa. The boys were practically hugging one another. Amy smiled, knowing she could use this against the boys later.


	2. Chapter 2

Doug arose from his sleep with a painful ache in his neck. He must have slept funny. His whole body ached like it had been repeatedly pounded in the night. He began to stretch out but stopped when his fist connected with something.

"Ow." It groaned. Doug's eyes shot open and realisation hit him. He must have fallen asleep on the couch, on Ste last night.

"Damn, sorry man. Thought I was in bed."

"That comfy am I?" Ste joked pushing Doug off of him who fell to the floor. Ste heard a groan as he too stretched out. "I told you you'd be here all night."

"Told you it would be a good film." A muffled response came from the floor.

"Shut up Gollum and make me tea." Ste shot back remembering Doug's antics from last night.

Doug moaned and raised himself from the floor, his muscles aching. He ambled to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. Today was Monday and it was 9 o'clock. Both he and Ste were meant to be at the Deli right now. They were meant to have their grand opening next week and the deli was far from being finished. "I've been thinking we should hire in some help if we want to meet the deadlines."

"And where is this money coming from Carter?"

"I'm just saying." Doug snapped.

"Well don't." Ste shot back, surprised at the aggression in Doug's voice.

Doug was getting annoyed now. Irritation and an aching body did not bode well. He slammed his hand down on the counter. "We're running out of time" The deli isn't going to be finished! We'll lose money! We need help!"

"What has gotten into you?" Ste shouted. "We have a good time last night and you're being an arse. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Doug sighed. "I'm just stressed out. Sorry."

"Don't take it out on me!" Ste was angry. He stormed off to his room to get changed. After a while there was a soft knock on the door. Before he could answer an apologetic Doug popped his head around the door. "I come bearing gifts."

"Seriously Doug." Ste grumbled although secretly amused by a grovelling Doug.

"I made Tea and crumpets. A typical English breakfast but I burnt the crumpets a bit so I covered them in jam."

Ste smirked and held out his arms so Doug could hand him the 'gifts.'

"I'm not very good with handling my emotions." Doug said. "I guess it's a weakness. Tell you what, I'll go over to the Deli and I'll drag Riley in. You can come in later. It'll make up for yesterday and for now."

Ste smiled and shooed Doug out the door. He bit into his crumpet and grimaced, these were burnt nearly beyond edibility.

It got to eleven and Ste stood outside the Deli looking in. Inside looked like chaos he could see Riley on a ladder fixing the last of the shelves, Leanne and Dennis were trying to move the sofa, Lynsey was busy painting the counters and Doug's arm looked like it would fly off if he painted the wall any faster.

"It's coming along nicely isn't it Stephen."

Ste didn't need to turn around to know that the low rumble in his ear belonged to the one and only Brendan Brady. "Yes, thanks."

"Bit abrupt Stephen. Why the attitude?"

"No reason. Takes effort starting your own business don't it."

"Yes." Brendan replied with a slight hum. "I'll be seeing you."

Ste watched him go before taking a breath and entering the Deli.

"Here comes the slacker." Riley joked as he finished hammering the last nail into the wall. "Just as I've finished. I think you've got me back from yesterday enough now Doug."

"Not even close." Doug mumbled twisting his body to send Ste a smile. "Morning."

"Morning. Again" Ste smiled back.

"Again, aye?" Leanne questioned placing a hand on her hips. She waved a finger at both Ste and Doug. "What have you boys been up to then?"

"Nothing." Doug scoffed. "I'm not even gay."

Ste's smile faded from his face. He didn't know why it's not like Doug being gay had ever been a thought in his mind. Especially not after the way he was with Becks. The guy was distraught over her murder. "He's not my type."

It was Doug's turn to lose his smile. However, before anyone could see he returned to his frantic painting; with more aggression then before. He was venting his growing anger into the wall. His anger? What was he even angry about? Yeah, he wasn't Ste's 'type' but why would he want to be? The guy was a dude and Doug did not dig dudes in that way. No, Doug was a womanizer through and through. There was no way Doug could look at Ste in that way, he just couldn't. Could he?

"Anyway, me and Lynsey are off. Things to do." Riley said as he practically leaped to get out the Deli; sending Doug a departing wink as he offered his arm to Lynsey.

"Me and Leanne best be off too. Things to do." Dennis sing songed attemping to throw an arm over Leanne's shoulder.

"No Dennis." She returned edging out of his reach. "I was thinking. Doug hasn't had a woman round in a while. Maybe, a few tips wouldn't go a miss."

"You know Leanne, maybe you should accept Dennis' proposal. I'm cool here thanks."

"I think Doug's right." Dennis said trying to catch Leanne's eye contact.

"Oh, shut up Dennis." An irritated Leanne exclaimed. "Here's two stools. Ste you be the woman, Doug act natural."

"We don't have time!" Doug vented, willing Leanne to just drop the idea.

"Come on. It will be fun." Ste replied pulling on some overalls. He sauntered over to Doug who had taken his place on one of the stools. "Hello blue eyes."

"Hey."

"You're looking good. Been working out?"

"Err… a little bit but-" Doug stopped mid sentence as Ste began to caress his face. Doug got lost in the touch squeezing his eyes shut to collate his thoughts. "You know what, this isn't working." He exclaimed as he hopped out of Ste's touch, instantly regretting the decision. "I asked you in to work. Not to make fun of me."

"Fun of you? We're not!" Leanne stood confused. "I was just trying-"

"Just go. We've got work to do."

Leanne, Dennis and Ste looked at each other each one confused over Doug's reactions. Ste smiled apologetically as if he was responsible for Doug's behaviour. Which unbeknown to him he partly was. Leanne and Dennis quietly left the deli uttering their goodbyes. A fog descended over the deli, the air thick with tension.

"What is wrong with you?" Ste yelled, turning to face Doug who shrank back on to the stool. "And don't give me the talk about not being able to handle your emotions."

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Leave you alone. Yesterday you was buzzing, now look at you!"

"I'm fine just leave it!" Doug retorted.

Ste was angry at Doug, his mood was constantly changing which threw storm clouds over Ste's own- with no known reason. But, he couldn't help but feel upset for the guy. Doug was sitting there on the stool, hands in his lap, bright blue eyes downcast and his pixie ears. His damn pixie ears; utterly adorable. Ste reached out and touched one of the ears, an action that felt completely normal. However, Ste felt Doug tense underneath his hand. "You can talk to me about anything you know?" Doug simply nodded. Ste knew something must be really wrong. Every action Doug produced seemed to be so heavy, so forced. It felt as though Doug would simply not move a muscle if he could. Ste pulled the seated Doug into a tight embrace, wrapping a hand around his shoulders and the other around his waist. Doug parted his legs to make the position more comfortable for them both. Ste tightened his clasp as he moved forward until his legs knocked into the edge of the stool.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Doug's voice sounded thick with emotion. Ste began to rub his back soothingly and Doug buried his face into Ste's chest as much as he could. Twisting slightly he freed his arms and wrapped these around Ste. A runaway tear escaped from his eye and descended down his cheek. Doug willed the tear to disappear as he held back the oncoming barrage. Ste lowered his head and kissed the top of Doug's, giving his back a final rub before pulling out of the embrace. As quick as he could Doug wiped the still visible tear from his face throwing a smile at Ste determined to jolt himself out of this awful mood.

Doug's watery smile broke Ste's heart. The guy was visibly upset and Ste didn't know how to help him. He decided to try and lighten the atmosphere. "You know you're still in me clothes. You dirty stop out."

Doug snorted not expecting Ste to crack a joke at this point in time. "I left my clothes at yours."

"Well, I would say lets go get them but I don't want to be dragged into watching 'The Two Towers.' Ste chuckled. "It doesn't look like we can do much right now. Other than watch paint fry and that's an experience I don't want to… experience."

"What shall we do then?" Doug asked standing up.

"Well, I've got to get back. I promised the kids I'd cook them a nice dinner and then I need to get the flat clean."

"Sounds awesome."

"I'll bring your clothes in tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, cool. Same here." Doug said tugging at his t-shirt.

"Alright. Have a nice night. No more bad moods aye." Ste removed his overalls throwing them at Doug and left the deli.

"Sure." Whispered Doug to himself as he screwed the overalls in his hands, throwing them into the corner of the shop. He began removing his own when he heard the door open. "Forgotten something?"

"No. But I think you have Douglas."

"Brendan." Doug sighed fear instantly revealing itself.

"Yes." Brendan stated. "Our little arrangement. You. Never. Delivered." With each emphasised word Brendan prodded Doug in the chest.

"I got beaten up!"

"Not my problem." Brendan stroked his moustache. "Wouldn't it be terrible if Stephen were to find out what you did?"

"You wouldn't!" Doug fretted.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine."

"Fine what? Fine I should tell him or fine Brendan I'll be your errand boy." Doug remained silent contemplating whether he should just allow Brendan to tell Ste the truth. "The clock is ticking Douglas. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." Doug shuffled his feet feeling tiny under Brendan's gaze. "Boom!" growled Brendan causing Doug to jump back in a mixture of fright and surprise. Brendan chortled placing a hand on Doug's shoulder.

"I'll do it."

"Do what? Specifics yank."

"I'll be your errand boy."

"Atta boy." Brendan gave Doug a small pat on the shoulder. "I'll call you." He turned and strode out of the shop.

Doug let out a sigh he didn't realise he was holding. He instantly regretted the agreement with Brendan even before he signed his name on the 'contract.' A 'contract' that he hadn't even read fully. An action that had caused him sleepless nights. What exactly had he gotten himself into. Why had he been so foolish as to delve into an agreement with Brendan Brady of all people. Would it have been so hard to add another item to his 'failed' list.

Later that night Doug lay in bed staring intensely at the celling. Things had started to go right and now things had turned wrong; like his life had just been flipped round. He'd been discovering things about himself, things that he'd rather put in a closet and lock away. Throw it to the back of his mind. But he couldn't, not with Ste around. All his life he'd felt like the odd one out in his family. His brother Brad getting all the praise due to being the one with all the sporting ability. So he'd fight back in the only way he could. The difference between him and Brad was the ability to attract females. Doug was better, he was proud to admit this he'd play on it. Most of the time he did it just for the attention. Another girlfriend meant another pat on the head from his dad. A sigh from his mum who secretly admired her son for being a charmer. His brother would get jealous of him leading to fights. When Doug had a girlfriend he was part of the family.

That's why Becks was so important; she was a safety net. He had told his mum and dad that they were together; they were happy. They believed him and Doug created a scenario in which him and Becks were in a long term relationship. Not the truth, not that she was a 'holiday' romance. A girl who saved his life but then disappeared. He thought that she had been the one, that he had unconditionally loved her but now he could see that he had fallen in love with the idea of her, the pretend life that he had created for them. She was pretty and gave him the thrill of danger. When she was murdered of course Doug was upset. He had cared for her, even thought she was the one but he could see now that he had loved her in a different way. He loved her because she provided him safety. Without her his true feelings would push their way to the front of his mind. Like they were now.

Doug had always felt more comfortable with male presence. He'd struck up so many 'bromances'- Ethan for starters. It was a different kind of feeling to being around women. He'd never been with a man sexually but there had been moment where a touch lingered too long, a hug too tight, a playfight that evoked emotions in Doug that shouldn't. He'd catch himself looking at men, admiring their structure but he just classed it as body envy. But he couldn't deny it any longer. He was gay. Doug was gay and the idea made him sick with worry. He rolled over onto his stomach burying his head into the pillow. He wasn't ready for this yet.

Ste sat up in bed shivering. He jumped out of bed and closed his bedroom window grabbing a wooly jumper on his way. The sudden movement had caused him to wake up more than he had intended. He got back into bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. The light made his eyes shrivel but he forced them to adjust.

23:42- I'm freezing and can't sleep. You awake? S x

23:44- Nope, totally asleep. Put some more clothes on then D x

23:45- I did. Still cold. What you doing up? S x

23:45- Thinking. D x

23:46- About? S x

23:52- Nothing. Look I'll talk later, it's late. D x

23:53- Ok then, night. Sleep well. S x

23:54- You too D x

Ste smiled to himself. Doug could do that lately, make Ste grin for no reason at all. Ste recalled the hug in the shop remembering how it felt. It felt normal. Like, Doug and Ste were meant to hug like that. Ste shook the thought from his mind. Doug was straight, Doug was his business partner, his best mate. He couldn't think about him in that way.


End file.
